Le Cache Cache Infernal
by Eleyon
Summary: Ignie et Eleyon sont deux moldues. Soit. Ignie et Eleyon sont deux moldues droguées au Nutella. Ca passe. Mais quand il se passe des choses étranges dans leur collège... Fic écrite à quatre mains.


**Hello, hello, les bonobos ! Comment ça va ? Bon, avais de lire, je dois vous prévenir : CECI N'EST PAS SÉRIEUX ! Quoi d'autre ? C'est ma première fic ! (applaudissements) ^ ^ Quelle émotion ! Et je ne l'est pas écrite seule. (murmures de curiosité) Je remercie Ignie ! (applaudissements, number 2) Enfin, bref, puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de blablater trop longtemps, je crois que je vais vous laisser à ma première fic, écrite en coopération avec Ignie :**

**Le cache cache infernal**

Le Jeudi, on a SVT.

C'est un cour plutôt cool, parce que le prof est sympa.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était _un peu_différent...

« -Bonne nouvelle! Aujourd'hui, vous allez _disséquer__ des rats !_

-QUOI !

-Vous avez de la chance il sont encore vivant !

-Euuuuuuuuh...

-Mais pourquoi NOUS ? gémit Ignie »

Tant bien que mal, Ignie et Eleyon allèrent à leur place où les attendait déjà un rat dans une cage.

Disséquer un rat, c'est pas la joie, alors, s'il lui manque la moitié des poils...

Mais que fais la SPA ?

« Tu prends le scalpel ? »

On reconnais bien là Eleyon, toujours aussi pragmatique...

« Et toi tu prends le rat. »

...dommage qu'elle se fasse toujours avoir par sa meilleure amie. Ça devient une habitude.

« -Pfff... D'accord.

-On vas y aller rapidement...

-...pour qu'il ne souffre pas. »

Ça aussi, ça devient une habitude. Elle devraient arrêter de consommer la même drogue, elles finissent les phrases de l'autre.

Ignie saisit le scalpel fatal et leva haut ses mains pleines de Nutella (depuis la pose de midi, où elles s'étaient partagées le pot). Les yeux fermés, elles plantèrent l'instrument dans le derrière du pauvre petit animal.

« Aïe »

Elles rouvrirent les yeux pour voir le garçon qui était apparu devant elles.

Le garçon _nu_ qui était apparu devant elles.

Le prof des deux tarées surgit de derrière son ordinateur.

« -TROUVÉ, PETER !

-Oh nooooon ! C'est toujours moi qui perd !

-Tu ne peux rien contre le grand, le puissant, le magnifique Sirius Black ! »

Revenons quelques instants sur Eleyon et Ignie. Sincèrement choquées, elles se regardaient. Comme toujours, leurs regards avaient un sens. Cette fois-ci, c'était un mélange de « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, putain de merde ? » et de « Quels gamins ».

« Ouais, personne ne me trouvera jamais !

-Ouais, c'est vrai t'est trop fort, Sirius ! (ils se tourna vers nos deux héroïnes) Vous pouvez enlever ce scalpel de mes fesses, s'il vous plaît ?

-Ah, euh, oui, bien sur. »

Pendant ce temps, Sirius continuait son monologue...en dansant sur le bureau, au grand malheur des élèves qui étaient restés (les autres étaient partis en courant lorsqu'un certain rat s'était transformé en un adolescent boutonneux).

« -Je suis trop fort, trop beau, trop le meilleur ! Personne ne me trouvera jam...

-TROUVÉ, BLACK ! TROUVÉ, PETIGROW ! »

Sirius, tomba du bureau sur le coup de la surprise, et perdit trois dents de sagesse et un plombage au passage. Severus Rogue, car c'était lui, surgit dans la salle, tenant deux oreilles : celle du professeur de français et et celle du professeur d'histoire d'Eleyon et Ignie.

-Peuh, vous les Maraudeurs, vous êtes nul à ce jeu. Regardez Lupin, je l'ai trouvé assis dans les toilettes à hurler à la lune et Potter... Euuuh... je ne préfère pas en parler...

-Tu ne m'aura pas vivant ! hurla Sirius

Notre professeur national se transforma en chien, ce qui eut pour effet d'achever les derniers élèves restant, et sauta par la fenêtre.

« -On est au rez-de-chaussé Sirius ! lui cria James

-J'avais remarqué, merci ! » dit Sirius en se relevant tant bien que mal, des bouts de pelouse dans les cheveux.

À ce moment là, un son strident, horrible, lancinant et synonyme de panique retentit.

Oui, l'alarme incendie.

Celle qui, quand elle est prévue et interrompt les cours, vous fait sauter de joie.

Celle qui, quand elle n'est pas prévu, vous fait immédiatement monter votre taux d'adrénaline et votre trouillomètre.

« -Meeeeerde ! hurla le prof d'histoire (son oreille droite était devenue toute rouge à force d'être comprimée dans les doigts de Servilus) J'ai oublié ma cigarette dans les toilettes !

-Ha ha ! C'était ça que tu faisais, dans les WC ! T'as pas honte ?

-Si... J'aurais dû savoir que je ne supporterai pas la nicotine...

-Remus, je te croyais plus sérieux que ça !

-C'est de ta faute, James !, dit-il en se tournant vers le prof de français et son oreille pourpre. Si tu ne m'avais pas tenté, je n'aurai jamais essayé la cigarette !

-Je t'avais dit, pourtant, que je n'avais pas aimé !

-Même ! »(Et il lui tira la langue.)

…

Avec un calme déconcertant, Ignie et Eleyon enjambèrent le corps d'un de leur camarade évanouis. Elle sortirent en se demandant ce qu'elles avaient bien pu manger à midi pour avoir une telle hallucination. Tout en réfléchissant, elles allèrent dans la cour et se rangèrent à l'endroit prévu pour les alertes de ce genre.

Autour d'elles tout le monde s'alarmait (Hahaha, ils ont bien raison avec une _alarme_ incendie) sur la cause de l'incendie (ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'il n'y avait _pas_ d'incendie. Du moins, pas de flamme, pas de chaleur, pas d'étincelles et très peu de fumée.). Tout le monde pensait que le bâtiment allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et les professeurs avaient bien du mal à calmer les élèves qui couraient dans tout les sens.

Et, au beau milieu de tout ce petit monde, Eleyon hurla soudain :

«- JE SAIS !

-Quoi ? demanda sa meilleure amie.

-C'est le Nutella ! »

Ignie s'accorda quelques instants de réflexions sur cette magnifique intervention dont le sens était évident. Il faut dire aussi qu'Eleyon est parfois dure à suivre. Elle peut passer de deux sujets différents sans aucun élément de liaison. C'est très troublant.

« -Comment ça, le Nutella ? demanda enfin Ignie.

-C'est à cause du Nutella qu'on a eût ces hallucinations ! Nous ne sommes pas folles !

-Moi, peut être mais toi...

-Quoi, moi ?

-Non, rien. »

Enfin, la cloche sonna la fin du cours de SVT (comme si cours il y avait) et les professeurs donnèrent l'autorisation aux élèves de partir en récréation (ils avaient trouvé la source du problème).

Elles repartirent quelques minutes plus tard vers la salle d'Art plastique. Elles s'assirent à leurs places et attendirent que leur professeur, Mme Lasec, leur disent quoi faire.

Assise à son bureau, Mme Lasec murmurait :

« S'il pensent qu'ils vont me trouver, ils se trompent ! Non, mais, pour qui se prennent-ils ? Ils devraient savoir, pourtant, que je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'eux à ce jeu ! Oui, je suis a meilleure ! Personne ne peut me trouver, mon déguisement est trop parfait ! Je ne suis pas surnommée _l'as des métamorphoses_ pour rien, tout de même ! OUI ! MOUAHAHAHA ! Ils ne m'attraperont JAMAIS ! »

Au dernier rang, un élève qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu se leva calmement et se transforma tout doucement en un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Trouvé, Minerva. »

_**FIN**_

**En espérant que ça vous a plu ! ^ ^**

**Une tite review ? Pleeeease !**

**XXX **

**Ignie et Eleyon**


End file.
